the life of rusty, plus some
by huntergirl2000
Summary: this is the story of rusty from the time he was born to the time he became firestar. i do not own warriors Erin Hunter does. im not good at summerys so please do not judge by this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 improved

Nutmeg was walking through her garden it was a warm spring day and the flowers were just starting to bloom, there were so many shades of yellow, pink, green, and purple and they had a wonderful scent. She loved walking through her garden because it reminded her of how she met the father of her kits, Jake. I wonder where he is he is always here at this time she thought. Nutmeg soon felt hunger knowing at her stomach so she went to eat the food her two leg owners left out for her, it was dry and had no taste. According to her best friend butterfly she was probably going two kits, butterfly used to live in the forest in this thing called a clan so she knew a lot about herbs. Nutmeg soon went to sit on her fence and wait for Jake she had to kit names for her kits to tell him about. She soon saw the orange tabby coming up the drive. "hello Jake, I missed you." Said nutmeg. "I missed you to." He said. "I have came up with two names for them, rusty and princess, after my two friends from my old home." "I love those names." He said. I'm so glad he loved the names thought Nutmeg . " Nutmeg." She heard her owners calling. " I must go, I will she you tomorrow." She said. "I'll miss you." I wish I did not have to go she thought. It's time to go to bed now I need to rest for the pregnancy to go right like butterfly said too.

I'll see him tomorrow nutmeg told herself as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A month or two later…..

Rusty sat there watching the birds in the garden fluttering around like they had no care in the world, but little did they know they were about to become his prey. Rusty stalked the bird that was closest to him like his dad taught him too and then leapt at the bird, but to his disappointment it got away. He had very poor hunting skills and had never caught anything, but that didn't stop him from trying. "Rusty, time to come in!" he heard his mother calling, "coming mama!" he called back. As he went into the house he saw his sister Princess by the fire place, his sister had never been one to go outside much or play fight with him and Smudge. She liked to stay in and listen to stories and gossip with her friends all day, but she was still the best sister ever. "Mama, have you ever been in the forest." asked Princess. "No but your father has, how about you ask him next time he comes and visits he can maybe tell you some stories." said mama. "okay." she said pleased with that answer. "It's bedtime for all the little kittens in the house, now go to sleep and morning will be here before you know it, I love you, my precious little kittens." said mama. "We love you too" said Rusty and Princess in unison. Before he knew it he fell asleep and was dreaming of being the best hunter in the whole world.

How is this chapter, you guys like it? I might not be updating for a while I got a soccer game tomorrow and state coming up soon and I have s.a.t.s testing this week. And just in case I don't update by Easter, happy Easter! And can you send in some names for kits and warriors and maybe even some kittypet and rouge names I am going to add some twist to this story and make it a lot different than the original into the wild. And remember I don't warriors Erin Hunter does.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bubbles- thanks for the character echo and thanks for your support.

It was late morning when Rusty woke up and saw that mama and Princess had already gotten up and started there day. He got up and stretched and ate some food. He then remembered he had plans with Echo and smudge. Echo was his other best friend she was a pretty brown she-cat with dark paws and an unusual mark on her left front paw. She loved hunting and was very good at it he wished he could be as good at it as she was. Princess often joked around with them saying they liked each other, but they were just friends. "Hey Rusty, I thought you weren't coming for a minute." said Smudge. "Yeah, with how late you were to get here we thought you forgot about us." Echo said. "I could never forget you two." He replied. "You better not." replied Echo. "You know I wouldn't." Rusty said. "there something I got too tell you guys, a forest cat confronted me in the woods last night she said that she has been watching me and Rusty for a while now." Said Echo "what why!?" rusty exclaimed. " because she wants us to join her clan and she said we each can invite a close friend and a family member or two, and I pick Smudge who do you wish to invite Rusty?" she asked. "I pick my mama, daddy, and princess." He replied. "Okay who do you choose Smudge?" "I got no one to choose." He said sadly. "Okay, let's go talk to your family Rusty, the cat said meet her at midnight." "okay." Said Smudge and Rusty. When they got there Nutmeg, Jake, and Princess were all in the garden. "Hey guys what are you doing here." Said Princess. "Oh, nothing much except all of us have been invited to join a clan." Said Echo. "What do you mean?" Asked Jake. "A she-cat named bluestar asked us all too join her clan and were joining. "She said. "Okay" said Jake. "I'm not going" said nutmeg. "Neither am I" said princess. "Why not." said rusty. "Because." They both said. "Well we'll miss you." said Echo and smudge. "We'll miss you to." Said nutmeg. "We must go now." Echo said sadly. "Goodbye my friend, until we meet again." Said rusty. "I love you guys so much, please be safe and know I'll never forget you." Said nutmeg. "Please visit us we'll miss you so much, I love you brother." Said princess. "I love you too." Rusty said. "Good bye Jake take care of our kit and his friends, okay and always know I love you so much." Said nutmeg sadly. "I know, good bye and take care of our daughter." He said as he turned and walked with the others as they went towards their destiny.

Two chapters in one day wow!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Guest – thanks for the names

"So where is this cat I thought you said she would meet us here at midnight." Said Jake sounding a little worried. "She is probably just a little late we will wait a while." Said Echo. "I see you are wiser than I thought, but you need to use your sense of smell me Whitestorm, Lionheart, Hawkclaw, and Ravenclaw have been watching you the whole time you were sitting there." Said a grey she-cat. Bluestar then noticed the others looking at her and her patrol and decided to introduce them. "Hello young ones, I am bluestar I am the leader of thunderclan and the golden tabby behind me is Lionheart, the gray cat is hawkclaw my deputy and beside him is his brother ravenclaw." Ravenclaw was a big broad shouldered black tom. "It is nice to meet you, this is my son Rusty, his friend Smudge and I believe you know Echo already and I am Jake." "I already know who you are pinestar!" said bluestar with some hostility in her voice. "I am surprised you remember me." Said Jake (or should I say Pinestar. :p dun, dun, dun)

"I don't think you should of left the clan but I'll let you back in." said bluestar. "Now come on we have a long journey." They started walking through the forest when they heard a cat yowling and a fight going on. "Oh no, that sounded like golden flower." Said hawkclaw and he turned and ran toward the noise. "Come on we must help." Said bluestar as she followed hawkclaw and they ran after her.

Here is a cliff hanger. What do you think happened? I think I might have bluestar become a queen again who do you think the father should be and how many kits and there names?


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: hey guys I'm still thinking about the next chapter do you think you can give me some more names I need a couple rouge names and kit names and I'm thinking about giving bluestar a mate since her and oakheart aren't together anymore and also I might make her a queen again. Any suggestions? Thanks for all your support.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

When they arrived at the spot where they heard the fighting they saw a she-cat up in a tree with a torn up fox at the bottom of the tree trying to get her. "Goldenflower, run!" called Ravenclaw as he launched himself at the fox. Rusty decided he wouldn't just sit there and watch so he jumped on the fox with the help of Echo and Smudge while Jake, Bluestar, and Hawkclaw tried to calm Goldenflower down. Soon the fox had enough and ran off in the opposite direction. "Yeah, you better run and don't come back you mangy flea ridden thing!" rusty yelled after the retreating fox. "You will make a good warrior someday young one." Said bluestar respectfully as she came up behind him. "Come let's get Goldenflower back to camp and to the medicine cat den." Said ravenclaw. They started walking to the camp slowly with half of them hurt or tired from fighting. "That fox was just asking for his tail to be whipped he should have stayed longer for we could show him what we could really do!" said Echo with a little aggression in her voice. "Were here" said bluestar. "We are! What's the camp like!? Are there a lot of cats!? Are they nice!?" Echo chatted on. As they entered through the tunnel they got tons of strange looks from the other cats. Bluestar then jumped onto a big rock. "All cats old enough to hunt for their selves gather around the high rock for a clan meeting. "She called. "Wait a second is that pinestar with you?" called a brown tom with small ears. "Yes smallear it's me." He said. "I am letting his son and his friends join the clan and I shall hear no objections about it they proved their skills in fighting and all of them lost their collars in a fight against a fox, pinestar will become pinenettle, his son rusty will become firepaw in honor of his flame colored pelt and his fiery attitude, hiss friend Echo will be echopaw, and smudge will become blackpaw, me, hawkclaw, ravenclaw and Lionheart will share their training. That is all." "Hi my names greypaw how are you guys, I'll show you to your den." He walked them to the other side of the camp to a little den "here you guys are make your bed anywhere." He said then walked off. Once their beds were made they lay down and went to sleep.

How was that chapter? I'm finely back from state up in Spartanburg we came in third place. I'm just glad to be back home. I'm so grateful for yall's support and reviews. I hope everyone had a good Easter and please keep turning in cat names please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Echopaw's pov

Echopaw sat there grooming herself in the middle of the camp in the warm sunlight; it had been a day or two since she had arrived there with Firepaw, Pinenettle, and Blackpaw. Everything had been pretty fun she had explored the territory, learned battle moves, and impress everyone with her hunting skills. She had met some of the other apprentices too ravenpaw and greypaw seemed nice but sandpaw and dustpaw were mean. Blackpaw and Ravenpaw had hit it of real well and were best friends and Firepaw and Greypaw were like brothers. Echopaw just wished her and Sandpaw could be friends but Sandpaw was just too stubborn. "Hello young Echopaw." Bluestar said as she walked up behind her. "Hello Bluestar, how are you." Replied echopaw. "I need to see you in my den now, it is urgent."

Echopaw ran after the blue she-cat to her den, "what is it Bluestar?" she asked worriedly. "I am expecting hawkclaw's kits!" she said. "You are! That's wonderful." She exclaimed. "I know, but how am I going to do my duty as leader?" just then they heard a kit like voice say. "You said duty." And then another kit laughs along with him. "Are you two supposed to be here?" bluestar said to rootkit and rainkit. "no." the brother and sister say together. "You two need to get back to the nursery, ok." Said bluestar. "Fine." Say both of the two kits together. "You're so good with kits; you're going to be a great mother." Said echo. "I was a mother once, want to hear the story?" asked the grey she-cat. "sure." Said echo. "I was a young warrior when I met him, he was young and handsome. I met him at one of the gatherings; we soon agreed to meet at the border between riverclan and thunderclan. His name was oakheart; he was the deputy of riverclan. Soon one thing leads to another and I was soon expecting his kits. At that time there was a really ambitious cat named thistle claw, are old deputy had retired and it was either me or thistle claw who would be chosen, so I gave my kits to oakheart and said a fox took them. I had three there names were mosskit, stonekit, and misty kit. Mosskit ended up freezing to death by the time I reached oakheart. Soon after I was chosen to be deputy thistleclaw was found on the riverclan border in a pool of his own blood, the main reason I didn't want him as leader or deputy was because he thought the answer to everything was war." "That's sad, but that won't happen this time."

"Can you go get hawkclaw for me please. "Asked bluestar. "Su-…" she started to say but then a warning yowl cut her off. "Lionheart senses trouble." Yelled ravenclaw. All of a sudden ravenpaw came through the entrance. "What happened?" Asked a couple cats ravenpaw looked around the crowd fearfully then said "redtails dead!"

Cliffhanger! So how was that chapter? might not update for a while, so don't get mad. I got a soccer game tomorrow so wish me luck!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Shocked gap passed through the camp. "What do you mean?" asked bluestar horrified. "Tigerclaw killed both him and oakheart in the battle against riverclan. "Said ravenpaw sadly right before he passed out and was taken to the medicine cat den. "We will mourn for redtail but we must first decide what to do about tigerclaw. He will be exiled and if you see him in are territorry treat him as an enemy." She said just as he came through the entrance. "Fine, but you will regret that decision." He said and charged out of camp. As soon as he left everyone gathered around redtails body to respect him and say goodbye one last time.

Spottedleafs pov

Spottedleaf sat there grooming herself at the entrance of the medicine cat den. It was about time to receive her first apprentice; rainkit was going to soon become rainpaw. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the high rock." Summoned bluestar. It is time to make two new apprentices, rainkit and rootkit please come forward. Rootkit you have reached the age of six moons, now do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life." Said bluestar. "Yes.". "Then I name you rootpaw and ravenclaw will be your mentor. Now rainpaw you have reached the age of six moons and you are ready to become an apprentice. Do you promise to uphold both the warrior and medicine cat code even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then I now name you rainpaw and your mentor is Spottedleaf, don't forget you have to take the trip to moonstone tomorrow night so rest up."

The next day….

Spottedleaf and rainpaw were walking to the moonstone; they were almost there when a windclan patrol came up. "What are you doing in windclan territory!?" he demanded. "We are going to the moonstone." Said Spottedleaf. "You may pass then." Said the leader of the patrol. They kept walking well rainpaw chatted on with Spottedleaf nodding every once in a while. They soon reached the moonstone and lie down and fell asleep and Spottedleaf then awoke in starclan. "Hello Spottedleaf, how are you." "I'm fine, how about you feather whisker?" "I have a prophecy for you, an echoing fire will rage through the forest and if it is extinguished before its time it could be the end of the clan." But right when the prophecy was done featherwhisker was fading away and she woke up and saw rainpaw was already awake. "Come on lets go." she said to the small apprentice.

Back at camp…..

"So, I heard you like firepaw." Said sandpaw to echopaw with a mischievous edge to her voice "no!" echopaw lied. "Okay if you say so, but that's not what I heard but just so you know he's got a thing for you." Said sandpaw "fine, I'm going to take a nap, I don't care what you say just don't bother me with it." Said the brown she-cat "fine enjoy that nap." Purred sandpaw. "I will." She replied and stormed of.

Okay there's that chapter I hope yall like it. And every one that's saying that there confused and they don't get it and that it's the exact same thing, it's not it's the first book I'm not copying I'm making it different, if you don't get it read it again. Maybe that will make you see the difference. Sorry if I sound mean I'm just trying to explain because some people wanted me to explain. Now on to other matters. Who do you think the prophecies about? Please review. And I need names for the story like more kit names for the future. If you review I will start updating faster. And also I don't got nothing else slowing me down on the updating, soccer season is over and we won the last game! Yee! Yee!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Bluestar's pov

Bluestar sat there thinking about what she was going to do when her kits got there when Spottedleaf came up to her and said "starclan gave me a prophecy, an echoing fire will rage through the forest and if it is extinguished before its time it could be the end of the clan." And then looked at bluestar to see her reaction "I think I know who it's about." Bluestar said seriously while looking at echopaw and firepaw. "I need to go collect herbs with rainpaw now, goodbye." Spottedleaf said. "Okay, I need to organize patrols." Said the soon to be queen. "Hawkclaw, come here." She said. "yes." He asked concerned. "I need you to take the apprentices on a patrol for border and hunting along with three warriors, I need to keep most of the warriors here because shadowclan has been acting suspicious lately, I fear of an attack." She said. "Okay I'll leave right now." "Okay, be careful and good luck." Bluestar then went to talk to the elders about the way shadowclan was acting.

Spottedleafs pov….

"Now rainpaw do you know which herb is marigold?" asked Spottedleaf. "Yes the yellow flower that can sometimes be orange." She said "very good, I want you to find some now." She said. "Okay, I will find as much as I can." Said the small apprentice then raced off. Spottedleaf then sat there thinking about the prophecy. "Spottedleaf! What is this it looks good." Rainpaw called. She reached the small she-cat just in time to see her about to eat deathberrys. "No! Don't eat that!" she said ramming into the apprentice "why not!?" she asked. "Those were deathberrys, they can kill you." She said. "Come on, let's get back to camp." Said the medicine cat.

Back at camp….

Blackpaw sat there thinking about sandpaw when he heard a battle cry and tons of shadowclan cats come into camp "thunderclan attack!" yowled bluestar. Blackpaw flung himself at the nearest cat and started fighting; he clawed the cats muzzle and then got under the cat and clawed his under belly when suddenly he felt something hit his head and the world turned black and all he felt was horrible, burning, fiery pain. "Blackpaw!" firepaw and echopaw screamed together as they ran over to help him.

Rainpaw's pov…

"Spottedleaf! It sounds like there is a fight going on in camp, and it smells like shadowclan! We must help." She said running into the camp with Spottedleaf behind her. Rainpaw then saw blackpaw on the ground unconscious with echopaw and firepaw fighting brokenstar and another shadowclan warrior. But as she got there to check blackpaw's wounds she heard brokenstar yowl "shadowclan Retreat!" and all of the shadowclan cats then ran out of the camp. "Spottedleaf, come here! Blackpaw is hurt!" The medicine cat then ran over to them as fast as she could. "Help me get him to my den. Now! He's injured badly."

Cliffhanger! How do you like this chapter? Remember I still need names for rouges, loners, kits, starclan cats, and darkforest cats. And please, please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Thanks for the names

Amberleaf4273-they will be used really soon.

Hawkclaw's pov…

Hawkclaw sat there by the medicine cat den waiting for news about blackpaw; he had been injured during the battle against shadowclan. He was just glad his mate bluestar wasn't injured. It had been a quarter-moon since the fight and bluestar looked due any day, he was surprised she was able to fight in the battle, he had been very worried during the battle and could hardly concentrate and was almost beat by clawface. He then heard a screech coming from the nursery, as he started running he saw Spottedleaf and rainpaw pass him and enter the nursery while frostfur ushered her kits out the den.

"Come on bluestar you can do it! Push!" meowed Spottedleaf. "Here, lick his fur the wrong way. Come on bluestar, it looks like only two more." After a while the screeching stopped and Spottedleaf let him come in and he saw not three kits but four. "Can we see the kits?" mewed echopaw with firepaw behind her. "Of course." Hawkclaw meowed. "There so precious, what are their names?" asked firepaw. "What about you two each name one." Meowed bluestar. "Okay, what about honeykit for the gold looking she-cat." Meowed echopaw. "Perfect, what about you firepaw?" she asked. "I think the white she-cat should be snowkit." Said firepaw. "I love that name." she meowed. "What about badgerkit for the brown tom "she decided "what do you want to name the last kit, hawkclaw." She asked "I think the last kit should be wingkit for the grey she-cat she looks like the color of a pigeon wing." He said. "I love it, I need to sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow." She meowed sleepily as he looked at the kits lovingly.

Echopaw and firepaw's pov…

Echopaw and rusty were just falling asleep when they woke up in a beautiful grassy field. "Hello young ones, I am angelbreeze; I am here to train you to overcome the darkness that will take over the forest. There is a prophecy about you two, a echoing fire will rage through the forest and if it is extinguished before its time it could mean the end of the forest." meowed the pure white she-cat. "what do you mean, how can we save the forest? What if we fail." Meowed echopaw worriedly. "that's why I will train you; you will learn to fight, to hunt with moves only starclan knows, and use the powers you two have." Said the starclan cat while she circled the two cats. "what do you mean powers? How can we have powers?" asked rusty sounding scared but also amazed. "I will show you soon, but there is another prophecy it isn't about you two but it kind of is. Coldlight who is going to help us train is delivering the message to bluestar, rainpaw, and Spottedleaf. The prophecy is a blackness will come and try to destroy the star that is blue and only a hawks claw can save it. I think you can guess who it is about." Said the starclan cat solemnly. "is the blackness blackpaw, the star that is blue bluestar, and the hawk's claw hawkclaw?" asked rusty sadly because his best friend was going to turn evil. "yes, but you two might be able to save him. We have also told that to the other three." Angelbreeze meowed. "okay we will try are best to save him." Said echopaw. "well you two have a power were you can remove darkness from a soul and evil thoughts from a mind I will be there to lead you and tell you when you need to use it on him or other cats, all you need to do is think of all the darkness leaving them and going to the darkforest." She said seriously. "you guys must go now." She said as they started waking up.

Blackpaw's pov…

For the whole time blackpaw was unconscious in the medicine cat den he had been training in the darkforest with a cat named deathear "I need you to get perfect at that killbite you have only killed two cats in a quarter-moon you should have killed tons more than that, it is so easy!" said the big grey tom angrily "you know what I'm going to have you fight one of my best warriors, olivepelt." Said deathear evilly. "Did someone say my name." asked a sleek olive brown she-cat with hazel eyes. "Yes, and I don't want this to be killing because I have big plans for both of you." Said deathear. "Fine!" olivepelt spat angrily. "Come at me! Unless you scared, huh! Or are you just going to stand there!?" she said provoking him while he stood there planning the best way to attack. Blackpaw then ran around before she had time to react and jumped on her back and started clawing at her then she finally got him of and lunged at him. Blackpaw dodged out the way and ducked under her stomach and clawed at her underbelly, she then went limp and he thought he had won when all of a sudden she jumped up and caught him off guard and clawed his face just missing his eyes. "Enough!" deathear called he then walked up to blackpaw and flicked his tail against his wounds and they healed and then went to olivepelt and healed her wounds. "Why did you do that?" asked both cats at the same time. "because it will look suspicious if he goes back looking worse, and you are going with him I am going to turn you into a young rouge about his age and will join thunderclan as an apprentice named olive. Got it!" deathear asked. "Yes!" both cats answered in unison. "Good! Now it's time for you two to leave." He said as they started to fade away.

…**..**

**How was that chapter? It took me awhile to write it. How did you like olivepelt, that is my best friend Olivia's warrior name but instead of putting her personality and attitude I put mine. I have a bad habit of provoking people. I might put my cat in there soon to. I am still taking names for starclan, darkforest, kits, rouges, kittypet, and loners. Plz plz review. And also I'm thinking about writing a troll fic, what do you guys think. And also happy mother's day to all the mothers out there. yee! Yee!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Olive's pov

Olivepelt woke up in a forest somewhere in thunder clan territory with a groggy mind wandering what had happened until she remembered her mission. She then started walking toward the camp; everything in this forest had changed since she was alive. She soon made it to camp and saw a grey tom guarding the entrance and padded up to him and asked "may I see your leader, please. I am lost and none of the other clans want me and I can't live by myself or in a twoleg home." she said sweetly with a hint of sadness to her voice. "I don't know you might be a spy or something, but I will bring you anyway. Now come on and no funny business, got it!?" he said seriously. "I got it." She said as serious as he did.

"Greypaw, who is this?" asked bluestar. "I am olive; I need a place to call home. The kittypets won't take me and neither will the rouges and loners, and all of the clans turned me away. Could I please join your clan?" she asked making herself look dejected and lonely. "I guess, but you must train as hard as you can and uphold the warrior code." Said bluestar sternly. "I will, I promise I won't let you down" said olive happily. "I will go announce it to the clan now then, greypaw so her to her nest."

Later on that day…

Echopaw's pov…

"Echopaw, I need to tell you something, go use your power on blackpaw and that new cat olivepaw now." Said angelbreeze seriously. "Ok, I will. "Said echopaw and she ran off. She then saw blackpaw talking to olivepaw about something and ran up to them and imagined evil coming out of their minds and souls, they then collapsed on the grounded. "Quick imagine a permanent shield going up around there soul and mind." Said angelbreeze quickly and echopaw did just what she said as Spottedleaf was running up to see what happened. "What happened, do you know? Help me get them to my Den." said Spottedleaf hurriedly as she started dragging blackpaw to the den. Echopaw then grab olivepaw by the scruff and started dragging her to the medicine cat den for she could tell Spottedleaf all she knew. "Spottedleaf, there is something I need to tell you. I have been training in starclan and firepaw has been to and they told us both prophecies, did they tell you about the powers me and firepaw have." Meowed echopaw seriously. "Yes that is what happened with these two isn't it, angelbreeze told you to use your powers on them, didn't she. The second prophecy is complete now. There is part of the prophecy no one but I know. An echoing fire will rage through the forest and if it is extinguished before its time it could be the end of the clan, but the fire will be so bright that the light will echo through the forest and it will get rid of the evil in the forest." Said Spottedleaf "but who is the darkness, was it these two?" asked rainpaw curiously. "I don't know. Maybe, but I think it's something worse, way bigger than this. I think the darkforest is involved." Meowed Spottedleaf solemnly as she went to organize herbs in her storage. "How can we defeat the darkness?" asked echopaw. "I don't know, but I know you will succeed. No go on and play with the other apprentices while I watch these two." Said Spottedleaf seriously as echopaw left the den and went toward the nursery to see Bluestar's kits.

Blackpaw's pov…

Blackpaw woke up in the medicine cat den wondering what happened then he saw olivepaw just waking up beside him. "What happened? Why am I in here?" he asked rainpaw. "Nothing really, Spottedleaf thinks you guys ate some bad fresh-kill or something, you two had passed out in the middle of the camp. But she said when you wake up you can leave. Have you guys seen Bluestar's kits yet? What about you visit them." Said rainpaw as the two cats left to go talk to the other cats and see what they missed.

…

_**How was that chapter? It's the last week of school this Friday and I have nothing slowing me down after that. And do you guys think you could send me more kit, rouge, loner, and kittypet names. And could you guys please review and give your opinions on my story. And do you guys think I should do a troll fic. Thanks for reading. Yee! Yee! **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Firepaw's pov

Firepaw sat there in the middle of the camp grooming himself when ravenclaw came in the camp along with longtail and a dark grey she-cat with matted fur. "Ravenclaw, what is yellowfang doing here." Asked bluestar. "I don't know you are going to have to ask her that yourself." said ravenclaw as he turned to yellowfang waiting for her to explain. "I was exiled for something I didn't do, brokenstar killed raggedstar himself and then he killed two apprentices in training. He convinced the clan I did it and he exiled me." Yellowfang sadly, "could I please join your clan? As you know I'm a skilled medicine cat." As she said that bluestar thought for a minute. "Yes, you can join thunderclan. Our medicine cats can use all the help they can get, especially during times of war and sickness. But you can't be a full medicine cat, spotted already has an apprentice." Said the leader as yellowfang meowed gratefully "thankyou." As the whole clan left from the highrock. Firepaw walked up to her and meowed "hello, I am firepaw." Yellowfang looked him over with piercing eyes and then said "hello." She said as firepaw sat there for a moment before he said "how about I show you around camp." Yellowfang thought for a moment and then said okay and followed firepaw as he showed her the dens and then they ended the tour at the medicine cat den. "Here is the medicine den; I think this is where bluestar wants you to stay." He meowed as she went in the den to talk to Spottedleaf and rainpaw. He then went off to find echopaw, blackpaw, and olivepaw.

Echopaws pov

Echopaw sat there with blackpaw and olivepaw thinking, they were going to be going to training soon and then bluestars kits were becoming apprentices later. Then they were going to gathering as soon as the ceremony was over. "Come on you three lets go practice hunting." Called ravenclaw with pinenettle, Lionheart, and hawkclaw behind him "okay!" they all called together and followed there mentors out of camp. When they got there ravenclaw turned around and meowed "I'm going to pair you up, echopaw and firepaw will be paired up, blackpaw and olivepaw are paired up, pinenettle and Lionheart are together, and then me and hawkclaw will pair up. I want us all to come back with at least three pieces of prey about a little after sun high." Then they all split up and went off to hunt. "so where you want to go hunt at?" meowed echopaw as they walked through the forest "what about –" he started saying as two rouges jumped out and attacked them. "Get out of our territory!" spat echopaw angrily as she dogged there blows alongside firepaw when suddenly a fox jumped out and killed the two rouges and turned on the two apprentices.

…

How was that chapter? I still need names for starclan, darkforest, and kits. Plz tell me how that was. And plz review. Thankyou for reading.


	13. authors note

Authors note the life of rusty.

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I got writers block and summer school. I also need some ideas, think you guys could help by sending some in. thanks for understanding! Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

The life of rusty chapter 12

Firepaws pov

The fox was sitting there crouched down staring at the two apprentices about to lunge at them but then a patrol made up of bluestar, longtail, Lionheart, ravenclaw, and ravenpaw came from the direction of camp and started helping them fight the fox. Firepaw got underneath its belly and started clawing while bluestar got on its back and clawed at it and Lionheart clawed his face and the fox then ran off toward riverclan territory. "come on let's get back to camp." Said bluestar as they started walking the cats that had not fought helped the ones who did get to the medicine den. "I think that was the fox that we fought a couple moons ago." Said echopaw still excited and shaken up from the fight. "So do I. I thought it would of learned after the last time!" said firepaw angrily "I would think that to. Mangy fleabag!Doesn't know how to keep out a trouble! I'll kill it next time I see it!" ranted echopaw angrily as they entered the medicine den. "what happened?" asked Spottedleaf worriedly as she started tending there wounds. After what felt like forever they were finally done being healed. "finally I felt like a rock!" said echopaw while they walked to the freshkill pile "how do you know what a rock feels like? Your not a rock." Said firepaw with a smart tone to his face. "well, um, I just do. That's all you need to know!" she said strutting of while firepaw sat in a shaded part of camp eating a vole.

….later that day…

Firepaw sat there by the apprentice den when he saw blackpaw and olivepaw came into camp carrying a limp echopaw. "what happened!" firepaw asked worried "she went after the fox!" olivepaw said as they reached the medicine cat den while Spottedleaf treated her. "why, she should of known better!" said firepaw angrily. "I don't know, its getting late, you should sleep." Said blackpaw as he laid down near there injured friend. Olivepaw and firepaw followed his example and fell asleep.

_**How was that? Sorry that took so long the chapter kept getting deleted. Anyone got any thought on what should happen to echopaw. And what should echopaws, blackpaws, and olivepaws warrior names be. Uhg, school starts on the 18**__**th**__** but at least I got volleyball and p.e to look forward to. And yay I have south Carolina history this year! Summer school is finally over. Im now 8**__**th**__** grade! Ill try and post soon. **_

_**And to fallenstar, this is one of my first storys! Im trying to make it different than the book. Sorry I never got to read the first book because I couldn't afford it! I read it from the book right after that from the library and they didn't have into the wild! Im trying my best! **_

_**Now to all my other viewer, please follow and review? If you do you get cookies! (::) yay!**_


	15. authors note(sorry)

Authors note(sorry)

Sorry for not updating, I've got a lot keeping me busy, I just finished standardized testing. Also finals are next week and I am failing math and science, so I need to get my grades up in three weeks or I am being held back a year. So I'm really sorry.


End file.
